The Rainbow Keys
by Bolto
Summary: OC. Seven mysterious keys that allow their owners to let digimon into the real world have fallen into the hands of several high school students. And some of those students wish to collect all of the keys and keep them to themselves.
1. Violet

_Help me!_

"Wh-… what…? Who's there?"

_Jessica! I'm being chased!_

"How do you know my name?"

_Take this key and defend it with your life. I don't have much time._

Suddenly the inside of Jessica's dark room was flooded with violet colored light, as if someone had turned a light on, but the light was tinted violet. But the light faded almost as soon as it came and was replaced by a small thud on her chest. She lifted her right hand and ran it across her chest until she found whatever had fallen on her. Once she grabbed it she held it up to her face so she could see what the small object was. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room she was able to see that the object was indeed a key. It was either a light purple color or pink, but Jessica couldn't tell due to the lack of light in her room.

_Bzzzrrr…Bzzzrrr…_

Jessica's eyes opened once again and she looked over at her alarm clock. It was already 6 O'clock and she needed to get ready for school. As she was making her way out of bed she noticed that she had something clutched in her right hand. She loosened her grip, and in her hand was violet colored key. Her eyes widened as she stared at the key that rested in her palm. That meant that the voice she had heard, the bright light, and the key in her hand were all real. It all really did happen. She had assumed because she had fallen asleep as soon as it all had happened that it was just a dream. But it wasn't.

After she had gotten ready for school she held out the violet key in front of her once again. She didn't know what to think about it. How much from the night before had actually happened, and how much was just a dream? But she didn't have much time to think about the whole situation or she would be late for her bus.

So she ran outside and caught her bus just before it left. And she rode the bus all the way to school, thinking about the strange voice she had heard the night before. It was definitely a female's voice, but it almost sounded like an adult female's voice. And it had a sort of heavenliness, as if it was the voice of an angel. Could she have been sent the key from an angel? And the voice told her to guard the key with her life. Would that mean that others would be after her key?

Once at school she started going through her various classes. She was a ninth grade high schooler and had been sent to high school that very few of her friends from elementary school were sent to. So she barely knew anybody in her classes. So she had nobody to talk to throughout the day. And she couldn't be bothered to listen to any of her teacher's lectures. All she could do was stare at the key that had been sent to her by that angelic voice.

During her fifth hour, art class, while studying her key she noticed that another girl sitting at a desk diagonally behind her was staring at her key. So she quickly stuffed it back into her pocket. She had hoped that the girl was just trying to figure out what was in her hand. That girl couldn't have been one of the people after the key, could they?

Once school was over most people went home. But Jessica had to stay after school for the art club she had signed up for. That would end up taking half of an hour to finish, and her parents wouldn't be able to pick her up from school until nearly an hour afterwards. But she didn't really mind. She liked exploring the school's campus when nobody was there. It made it easier to get around, and the silence made it really relaxing. Of course there were usually still a few other students wandering around, but they were few and far between.

One of her favorite things at the school to look at was the sculpture in the middle of the courtyard. It was a large wall or door with a giant keyhole in it. The keyhole took up the majority of the center of the sculpture. And you were able to see through the keyhole all the way to the other side of the structure. She had always just found the sculpture to be interesting and beautiful, even if it was extremely simple. But ever since she had been given her key she wondered if maybe the key and the sculpture were somehow related.

As she left her art club and was heading over towards the sculpture in the middle of the courtyard she noticed that someone had been following her. When she turned around she noticed that it was the girl that had seen her key in art class earlier in the day. She wondered why the girl was following her, but she knew it was because of her key.

Although she didn't really know who the girl was, she knew a little bit about her. She was Heather Sampson, a tenth grader and a member of the student council. She had long, straight, blond hair and bright blue eyes that made her stand out from most other girls. She was highly competitive and loved feeling superior to others.

"Wh-what do you want?" Asked Jessica.

"Your key." Demanded Heather, holding out her hand, expecting Jessica to place it there.

"But, it's mine!" Jessica blurted out.

"Who cares! It's not like you need it." Growled Heather.

"And why exactly do you need it?"

"I'm collecting them. I already have two, and they are of more use to me than they are to you. So just hand it over already!"

"No! Get away!" Shouted Jessica, backing up.

"Fine, you've left me no choice!" Shouted Heather pulling out what looked like a green, rectangular gaming system. She held it out with screen facing Jessica. "Reload, Floramon!"

Suddenly a beam of light shot out of the screen and onto the ground before Heather. The beam of light formed into a humanoid-looking plant creature. It was mostly green with red flowers for hands. Its face was covered by a large red flower petal that worked like a mask. The creature itself was fairly smaller than both of the girls, but that didn't make it any less terrifying for Jessica.

"Wh-what is that!" Shouted Jessica.

"This is my Digimon, Floramon," Said Heather, gesturing towards the plant creature "And she's the reason why I need to collect these keys. So please just hand yours over before I take it from you."

"Hey!" Shouted the voice of a teenage boy. Jessica looked over and saw a boy dressed in a white hoodie, blue jeans, and a black beanie ran up to the two. "You sure aren't doing a very good job of following the rules, Heather. Maybe I should take your keys as punishment for this kind of behavior."

"Shut up, Todd. What's the point of these rules anyways. The one who gets all the keys wins. And she doesn't even have a Digimon OR a Digivice yet." Barked Heather towards the mysterious boy.

"Rules are rules, Heather" Said Todd in a smirky tone "I've been nice and left you alone until now, but I won't stand for you attacking a poor, defenseless girl."

_Jessica! Are you there!_ Shouted the same voice that Jessica had heard the voice before. Then the keyhole in the sculpture started to glow violet just like the key.

"Yes, I'm here!" Shouted Jessica towards the keyhole.

"What's happening to the digital gateway" Shouted Heather shielding her eyes from the light.

"A Digimon is coming through it!" Shouted Todd "It must have been too large to just emerge anywhere else!"


	2. Green

"You're going to have to reduce your form like everyone else if you want out!" Todd shouted into the keyhole "It's only fair!"

_Jessica! Use your key! I might still be able to get through!_

"My key?" Asked Jessica pulling out the violet key "Alright!"

Suddenly the key floated out of Jessica's hand and became enveloped in a sphere of violet light. A beam of violet light shot out of the sphere and into the glowing keyhole. The beam slowly caused the keyhole to slowly expand, although it still wasn't all that much wider than before.

"One key won't be enough to let anything more than a rookie level Digimon in!" Shouted Heather "Don't even bother!"

_Oh, is that so?_

A mysterious figure was just barely able to slip through the slightly enlarged keyhole. It was humanoid in appearance, although it looked closer to a rabbit than a human. Kind of like how Floramon looked more like a plant than a human. Its body was violet, just like Jessica's key. On its head it had a metallic helmet that cut off just above the mouth. It had holes for eyes, two sets of long rabbit ears, and a hair curl just above the eyes. It had golden tribal markings in the shape of crescents on knees and lower abdomen. On its chest was a purple vest with a pendant hanging from a necklace around her neck that was a waning crescent. Wrapped around each ankle was a leather strap, and both hands had leather boxing gloves with golden crescents emblazoned on them. Finally, on its back were three sets of long, dark purple tendons.

"Who are you?" Shouted Todd, uncovering his eyes as the violet light from the keyhole started to dissipate.

"I am Lekismon, the bearer of the violet key." Said the rabbit in a regal tone.

Heather pulled out her Digivice and held it in the direction of Lekismon, with the screen facing her. Her eyes widened when she saw just what the screen displayed.

"I can't believe a Champion was able to get through with only one key. I can barely even let Rookies through with two keys." Said Heather in shock.

"It's not that big for a Champion Digimon," Said Todd "Because of its small form it must have been able to fit through."

While Todd and Heather discussed how Lekismon was able to slip pass the Digital Gate even though she was a Champion level Digimon, a beam of violet light shot out of the keyhole once more. Both Todd and Heather turned to look at the beam as it swerved and shot directly at Jessica. The light stopped just before it would have hit Jessica and floated in place. It formed from a small pebble of violet light into a thin rectangular shaped light. Once the life itself faded it revealed a Digivice that looked almost exactly like Heather's. It was rectangular in shape with rounded edges. The majority of the front of it was taken up by the screen. However, the back had violet casing, the same color as her key.

"Hey, looks like you finally got your own Digivice." Said Todd in a cheery tone.

"Great timing. You have a Digimon and a Digivice now. Let's battle already." Barked Heather.

"Hey now, Heather," Said Todd "I'm not just going to let you force someone who doesn't want to fight into a battle."

"HEY!" Shouted Jessica "Tell me something Heather, you said you have two key, right?"

"Yeah, and soon I'll have three." Said Heather greedily.

"That means that you stole a key from someone else, right?" Asked Jessica.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Heather.

"Then I will accept your challenged!" Shouted Jessica.

"What? But why?" Shouted Todd.

"It's not right to steal from others," Said Jessica "So I'm going to take that other key from you and give it back to its rightful owner!"

"We'll see about that." Said Heather as she pulled out her green Digivice once again. "Floramon, it's time to Digivolve."

"Great! I've been waiting for this!" Exclaimed Floramon in a chirpy tone.

Heather pointed her Digivice's screen towards Floramon. Suddenly a green beam of light shot out of the screen and enveloped Floramon. Basking in the green light, Floramon shifted its shape. When the light faded it revealed a completely different Digimon. It was more of a bird than it was plant. It had long black legs with dark red talons. Its body was oval shaped and had no arms attached to it. It was entirely covered in short brown hairs. Its face was covered by a metal helmet with green leaves coming out of the back of it and a long pointed beak coming off the front of it.

Jessica held up her newly formed Digivice in the direction of the new Digimon, like Heather had done with Lekismon. This caused the screen to flicker to life and display a screen with a picture of the new Digimon and various information about it.

"Kiwimon… Champion level…" Muttered Jessica "I don't get it."

"Digimon have various levels that they can transfer back and forth through," Explained Todd "I'll explain more afterwards, for now don't worry, your Digimon is already Champion level so you're evenly matched."

"Enough talking!" Shouted Heather "I just want my key! Kiwimon, go!"

"Nose Mattock!" Shouted Kiwimon, leaping head first towards Lekismon with its pointed nose.

However, Lekismon was able to leap to the side of the attack. And Kiwimon was unable to change its course while in air so it wouldn't be able to turn and hit Lekismon. This left it wide open for an attack.

"Moon Night Kick!" Shouted Lekismon jumping into the air just as Kiwimon flew by her and slamming her leg down onto the bird-like Digimon, causing it to slam into the ground below under the force of Lekismon's kick. After the force of the kick, Kiwimon was unable to get back up.

"Kiwimon!" Shouted Heather "Please get back up!"

Lekismon jumped back from the fallen Kiwimon and prepared to give the final blow. Suddenly a crescent shaped bow appeared before Lekismon. Then a glowing arrow formed out of the crescent on her right boxing gloved. She lined up the arrow inside the bow and pointed it at its foe.

"I'm not going to give up so easily!" Shouted Kiwimon, slowly struggling to get back to its feet.

"I doubt that! Tear Arrow!" Shouted the rabbit as it let go of the bow's string. It shot a glowing blue arrow right into the chest of the Digimon.

"Aaaaauuugghhh!" Shouted Kiwimon as it burst into a green light.

"Kiwimon!" Shouted Heather. Once the green light faded it revealed a collapsed Floramon, no longer in her Champion form. "I… I lost."

Heather's pocket started to glow an orange color. And then an orange key slid out of her pocket and floated over to Jessica. Once it reached her it fell into her open hand.

"So then, who did you steal this from?" Jessica asked Heather.

"I… lost…" Muttered Heather.

"Don't mind her," Said Todd walking over to Jessica "She'll get over herself later. That key used to belong to Catherine Shultz."


	3. Orange

"So, do you need a ride home or anything?" Todd asked Jessica.

"No, my parents should be here to pick me up in about twenty minutes or so." Answered Jessica. She stared down at her Digivice that she was holding with both of her hands. Earlier Todd had taught her how to load her Digimon into her Digivice. So she stared down at the screen that was mostly black with a small, chibi version of Lekismon floating on the screen.

"Then I'll stay here and keep you company for now," Said Todd "It's just a shame that you aren't interested in collecting keys."

"I don't think it's right to just steal things from other people." Stated Jessica.

"Stealing isn't always wrong, I've only taken one key, and it was for everybody's protection." Explained Todd.

"Wait, really?" Asked Jessica.

"Yeah, it was a sophomore with the indigo key. He was using his key to let dozens of Digimon into our world." Explained Todd.

"What? No way!" Shouted Jessica "I had no idea that these things could be used to let more than one Digimon through the gate."

"Yeah, so I had no choice but to take his key away," Told Todd "Since we have time, would you like me to tell you the whole story?"

"Sure."

"Each of the Digimon along with the keys came one by one. I was the first one to get a key and Digimon about two months ago. I was given the blue key and the partner Bearmon. Bearmon explained to me that there would be seven keys and that they have the ability to open up portals to his world. He said that he had no choice but to come to our world. Apparently each key represents one of the seven countries in the Digital World, and his country, the blue one, is a peace keeping country. So he asked for my help to make sure that nobody used the keys for evil.

The next one to get their key and Digimon was Catherine Shultz with the orange key and Hyokomon as her partner. She showed up about a week after I got my key. Bearmon was a little wary of her at first. But it turned out that she really just treated her partner more like a pet than a weapon.

Jonathan Golde show up about a month ago with the indigo key and the partner Dorumon. At first he seemed relatively harmless. He even agreed to help me make sure that no one used the keys for evil purposes. But then one day, out of nowhere, he just opened the Digital gate and let an army of ChessPawnmon in. I honestly don't even know why. But I did what I had to do, and I took his key. I haven't even seen him since.

Fourth was Heather, with the green key and Floramon, as you know. She was the last to show up before you, although she was quick to want to go around collecting the keys. She went after Catherine and challenged her to a battle for the keys. Heather won and got Catherine's key. I don't know whether she is truly evil or just competitive though. She's used the keys to bring Digimon into this world, but only to train on. So for now I've just been keeping a close eye on you.

And then you showed up. You were a little different than everyone else though. You are the only one so far that had their Digimon have to come in through the Digital Gate. All the others just materialized in our world along with the keys. But yours probably tried to get in, but it was too big to get through because it was too big to get through the barrier. Because really only Rookie level Digimon are able to enter our world unless multiple keys are used on the Digital Gate. But luckily for you, your Digimon was small enough to fit through the keyhole even in its Champion form." Explained Todd.

"Wait. Blue, orange, indigo, green, and violet… That leaves yellow and red!" Exclaimed Jessica, happy that she was able to figure out the last two remaining keys.

"Yep. Do you think you could do me a favor?" Asked Todd.

"Sure, what?" Asked Jessica.

"I'm already looking after Heather, and I'll still probably be able to look over the next kid to get their key. But do you think you could help me watch over them and make sure that they don't do anything suspicious. I just don't want anything like what happened with Jonathan to happen again…" Said Todd.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jessica assured.

After their conversation Jessica's parents came to pick her up. She went on her way home and spent most of the rest of her day thinking about everything that had gone on earlier in the day. She now held two keys in her hand. A violet colored key and an orange colored key. She knew that she need to find Catherine and return the key to her.

* * *

><p>The next day Jessica waited until second hour English, a class that she had with Catherine. In the middle of class she got up and walked over to go sharpen her pencil. And when she passed by Catherine's desk she dropped a note onto the desk. The note told Catherin to meet her behind the gym during lunch. To make sure that Catherine knew why Jessica want to see her she drew a key beneath the note and colored it in with an orange colored pencil.<p>

Once lunch finally rolled around Jessica waited behind the gym for Catherine. She waited and waited for at least fifteen minutes until Catherine finally arrived. She was a lot taller than Jessica and she had bright orange hair as opposed to Jessica's brown hair. In Catherine's hands were two bottles of juice.

"Sorry to make you wait so long," Said Catherin "I just thought I would get you a bottle of juice."

Suddenly Jessica's opinion on the girl changed. At first she was a little angry that she was taking so long. As if she didn't care about the key and might not even show up. But then she actually did show up and was only late because she was getting Jessica a drink. She took the bottle that Catherine handed her and thanked her.

"Here, I got this back for you." Said Jessica pulling out the orange key that she had taken back yesterday and handed it to Catherine.

"Know way. Where did you get his?" Shouted Catherine in surprise "I thought you brought me here thinking that I still had the key so that you could take it. I didn't expect you to actually return it to me."

"I got it back from Heather yesterday," Explained Jessica "I don't think it's right for someone to just steal things from other people."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Shouted Catherine. She pulled out her own Digivice, which was colored orange like the key, and pointed the screen out in front of her. "Reload, Chicchimon!"

An orange light shot out of the screen of the Digivice and landed on the gound in front of Catherine and Jessica. The light formed into what looked like a spherical chick. It had yellow feathers and the face of a chick. As well as a rooster's comb that extended out at an extreme length like long hair.

"Chicchimon! Look! We got the key back!" Exclaimed Catherine hugging the Digimon she had just summoned out of her Digivice. "Now we don't have to worry about you disappearing!"

"Disappearing…? What do you mean?" Asked Jessica with puzzled look on her face.

"Ever since that one girl stole the key from me my Digimon kept getting weaker and weaker. He used to be Hyokomon, but then he became so weak that he had to transform into this smaller form," Explained Catherine "That one guy with the bear digimon said that without the key it would be harder and harder for Chicchimon to stay here, and soon he'd be sucked back up into the Digital World."


	4. Indigo

Jonathan Golde sat alone in his room. The lights were off and the only thing that illuminated the room was the light coming off the television screen he was playing video games on. The room was mostly silent besides the violent mashing of his fingers on the buttons to the video game controller he was holding.

_Hey!_

"Wha-What? Whose there?" Stammered Jonathan.

_You seem so lonely… Always play games alone…_

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Shouted Jonathan.

_Do you got any two player games we could play?_

"Please! Just stop it!" Pleaded Jonathan.

Suddenly the television screen started to shake as if it had suddenly turned into a liquid. And then a strange creature crawled out of the television screen right before it retained its forms. The creature itself was like a small dinosaur creature. But instead of being scaly it was covered in purple fur with white fur on its toes, belly, snout, and tip of its tail. It's tail was bushy, much like that of a squirrel. And on its forehead was triangular crimson gem.

"Who are you?" Shouted Jonathan "What are you?"

"I'm your partner, Dorumon!" Squeaked the small dinosaur "Look in your hands, you should have my indigo key!"

Jonathan's hands had been practically glued to the video game controller the entire time Dorumon had been talking to him through the television screen. He hadn't even noticed when the key had formed in his hand. He took his right hand off of the controller and saw that there was indeed an indigo colored key in the palm of his right hand.

"What is this? What are you doing here?" Shouted Jonathan in terror.

"Relax! Relax! I was sent to be your partner!" Explained Dorumon "I'm here to be your friend!"

"My friend…?" Asked Jonathan "But you're a monster!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your new friend."

* * *

><p>As time passed on Jonathan quickly warmed up to Dorumon. He accepted the indigo key and the indigo Digivice. It wasn't too long before he discovered the existence of two other DigiDestined, Todd and Catherine. But he never really became friends with either of them. If anything, those two were only mere acquaintances to him. That was all anybody was to him. The only person he ever really considered to be a friend of his was Dorumon. Whenever he was lonely he would talk to his partner. Whenever he had a secret he would share it with his partner. He felt more connected to the furry dinosaur than any human he had ever met.<p>

But then Dorumon started to miss his friends. So Jonathan asked if he could bring one or two of them over into the real world. To him, Digimon seemed a lot nicer and more than humans, so he was anxious to make friends with more of them if all of them were like Dorumon. So one day the two of them decided that they would use Jonathan's indigo key to open up the Digital Gate in the school's courtyard. The two hoped that it would allow for one or two of Dorumon's friends to squeeze through the portal. But that wasn't what happened at all.

When Jonathan used his indigo key to open up the Digital Gate an army of knight Digimon started to march on through the portal. He pulled out his Digivice and found out that they were Black PawnChessmon. Dorumon told him that those Digimon were not friends of his at all. Instead they were an evil group of Digimon that were trying to take over the indigo section of the Digital World.

He tried to close up the portal, but no matter what he did more and more of the PawnChessmon kept forcing their way through, keeping him from closing it. So he was left with no option but to try and fight the mob with Dorumon. However, the group of the PawnChessmon ganged up on Dorumon and were quickly able to defeat him. So Jonathan tried to take on the mob of Digimon all by himself. But just like Dorumon, he was no match for the army of evil Digimon.

That was when Todd came in with his partner, Bearmon. Bearmon was able to Digivolve for the first time since entering the Digital world into Grizzlymon. Since Grizzlymon was a Champion level Digimon and the PawnChessmon were all Rookie level Digimon, Grizzlymon was able to defeat all of the PawnChessmon with ease. And then all of the PawnChessmon were sent back through the portal.

Jonathan tried to thank Todd, but instead of accepting his thank Todd just screamed at Jonathan. He was furious that Jonathan let dozens of evil Digimon in through the Digital Gate. Jonathan tried to explain that he didn't mean to let those Digimon in through the gate. But Todd wouldn't let Jonathan speak for himself.

As punishment for letting the dozens of PawnChessmon come into the human world through the Digital Gate, Todd took Jonathan's indigo key away from him. That way he knew for sure Jonathan wouldn't be able to let any more Digimon in through the gate. Todd still allowed for Jonathan to keep his partner, Dorumon, and his Digivice, since Dorumon seemed to be relatively harmless. Todd thought it worked out fairly. And Jonathan didn't really mind all that much about the key being taken away from him. He still had Dorumon, and that was all that mattered.

Until one day Dorumon started to grow weak. He started to get tired really easily, and was always lethargic. Jonathan had no idea what was happening to his friend, but Dorumon did. Dorumon was becoming so weak because he had nothing to keep himself in the human world. He was slowly being dragged back into the Digital world, data piece by data piece. Soon he could no longer retain his Rookie form and devolved into Dorimon, a much smaller version of Dorumon that was ninety percent head and ten percent legs.

After two weeks had passed by the Digimon could no longer sustain his form in the human world. He would have to head back through the television screen into the Digital World. But he wanted to stay with Jonathan as long as possible. Then devolved into Dodomon, which looked more like the head of a cat then a dinosaur.

Jonathan started to grow extremely worried about his partner's health. But Dodomon assured him that he was fine, not wanting to upset Jonathan. And then one day, even in the Baby stage, Dodomon was no longer able to sustain its form. There was nothing below the Baby level for it to devolve to, so instead it was ripped into millions of tiny data fragments and sucked back up into the Digital World. There was no longer anything left of Dorumon but energy to be absorbed by any Digimon passing by.

Upset at the death of his friend, Jonathan became even more of a shut in than he was before. He stopped talking to other people. He rarely ever ate anything. And he stopped going to school. He felt like had nothing left to live for. But deep inside he harbored hatred for Todd, the indirect killer of his best and only friend.

After the death of Dorumon he had stuffed his indigo Divice into one of the drawers of the desk in his room. It was a horrific memento he never wanted to see again. But little did he know that sitting in that drawer the indigo casing slowly began to turn black.


	5. Yellow

_First came the Leader in Blue,_

_Second came the Warrior in Orange,_

_Third came the Friend in Indigo,_

_Fourth came the Rival in Green,_

_Fifth came the Maiden in Violet,_

_Sixth came the Champion in Yellow..._

The words flashed in yellow across Jessica's Digivice one day on a Saturday afternoon while she was sitting alone in her bedroom. The device started beeping like a cell phone would when it receives a text message in order to notify Jessica of the message. As soon as she finished reading it the words faded, as if it knew that the message had been finished being read. And almost immediately after she finished reading the message her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Said Jessica, answering her cell phone.

"It's Todd."

"I could tell, seeing how my phone has caller I.D."

"Sorry, I don't have time for small talk. Is it alright if I come pick you up really quick?"

"Sure. But why?"

"The sixth key just appeared, and the partner Digimon is already starting to emerge."

"Where at?"

"In the park just outside of the school."

"Alright, let's hurry."

Luckily for Jessica her parents were rarely home. Or well, luckily in this situation. Both of her parents worked full time jobs, and her father frequently went on business trips that lasted anywhere from a day to an entire month. Her father was gone on one of his business trips, and her mother would be working until eight that day. So that allowed her to leave the house and come back without her parents ever knowing that she had left.

It had been about two weeks since Jessica had first met Lekismon and had gotten her key and Digivice. Besides her first encounter with Heather, nothing too extreme had really happened at all since receiving her partner. She had become friends with Todd and Catherine, but she still avoided Heather for the most part.

Todd picked up Jessica and the two quickly rushed towards the park where the yellow key holder's Digimon was going to emerge in. While they were driving there Todd explained some of the extra applications that the Digivice had. He explained how every time a new key was given out a poem is sent to all the Digivices, adding a new line to the poem each time a new key appeared. He also explained that there was an application that worked like a compass, pointing in what direction all the keys were. And another application that showed a map of the nearby area, showing where the new Digimon will emerge.

This made Jessica think back to the poem. Todd and Bearmon were labeled as the 'Leader', which made sense since they both acted as rule keepers. Catherine and Hyokomon were labeled as the 'Warrior', which didn't make much sense seeing as Catherine wasn't really the fighting type. Although Hyokomon had a sword, so he was possibly a warrior back in the Digital World. But that only made her wonder why he got partnered with someone like Catherine. Heather and Floramon definitely fit the role of the 'Rival'. But her and Lekismon as the 'Maiden'? She could only see that coming from Lekismon being kind of maiden-like, and being able to enter the human world at Champion level might have had something to do with it too. And now this new pair was going to be the 'Champion'.

The two finally arrived at the park and they could see not one, but five Digimon at the park. One of them was a humanoid lion wearing tan pants and a red, plaid flannel shirt. Jessica scanned this one with her Digivice, which revealed the Digimon as KidLeomon, a Rookie Digimon. The other four looked more like real lion cubs. However, they had tufts of red hair on the tops of their heads. And they had golden collars, with runes scribed on it, and an emerald pendant hanging from the collar. Todd scanned these four, which revealed them as Liollmon, Rookie types as well.

The five of them seemed to be fighting. Although it was not a free for all, and instead the four Liollmon seemed to be ganging up on the KidLeomon. Despite this, the KidLeomon was holding its own.

"What are you four doing here?" Shouted the KidLeomon while dodging a few attacks and dishing out a few of its own.

"Why do you think we're here?" Spat one of the Liollmon.

"We want to be the kings!" Shouted another Liollmon.

Just as Jessica and Todd were about to jump in and control the situation a motorcycle pulled up to the side of the park. Riding the motorcycle was an older male, although not an adult. He was about six feet tall and had short, blond hair. He wore black pants and a leather jacket. Jessica recognized him as one of the seniors from school, but she didn't know who he was or even what his name was.

"Todd, who is that? You're a junior, right? You should know who he is." Said Jessica.

"That's Ryan Kingman. A senior." Answered Todd.

"Hey! Which one of you is Leomon?" Shouted Ryan.

"I'm Leomon!" Shouted one of the Liollmon, turning its head to Ryan.

"No, I'm Leomon!" Shouted another Liollmon.

"No I'M Leomon!"

"H-hey! You guys are all lying! I'm KidLeomon!" Shouted KidLeomon.

"Exactly!" Growled one of the Liollmon "You're just a kid! Now get out of here! He's our partner!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to prove to you all that I am the champion!" Shouted KidLeomon.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Shouted Ryan in confusion.

"It looks like they're fighting for the right to be your partner." Said Todd, walking up behind Ryan.

"Wait, who are you? And who is she?" Shouted Ryan pointing at Jessica "And just what the hell is going on here? I start hearing voices telling me to come here, and keys coming out of nowhere, and then there are wild animals fighting in the park... And... And..."

"Calm down, everything will make sense shortly," Assured Jessica "Todd, what are we supposed to do about these five."

"We let them fight and the winner becomes the bearer of the yellow key." Answered Todd.

"Crushing Kick!" Shouted KidLeomon, kicking one of the Liollmon in the side, sending it flying. When it landed back on the ground it struggled to get back up for a few seconds, but then the ground beneath it started to suck up the Digimon as if it had become a liquid.

"What just happened?" Shouted Ryan.

"I don't know..." Said Jessica.

"It was defeated, and it doesn't have a key to keep it here, so it got sucked right back up into the Yellow Zone." Explained Todd.

"Wha...?" Said Ryan.

"Forget it." Responded Todd.

KidLeomon continued to fight the remaining Liollmon. And one by one he defeated all three of them. And one by one the three remaining Liollmon were warped back into the Digital World after being defeated. It had been decided, Ryan and KidLeomon were to be the new holders of the yellow key. Or were they?

"I've finally found you!" Shouted Heather, running into the park, Digivice in hand. She stopped before the group and started breathing heavily, most likely because she had ran the whole way to the park while everyone else just took a vehicle to get there. "Sorry, but you're going to need to hand over that yellow key!" She shouted pointing at Ryan.

"What? But it's mine!" Shouted Ryan, pulling the key out of the pocket of his leather jacket. "Get yer own!"

"Oh, I do have my own!" Exclaimed Heather "Yours is just so pretty though, I want it too!"

"Get out of here, Heather!" Growled Jessica "Reload Lek-"

"Hey now, there's no reason to get hostile... yet." Said Todd placing his hand on Jessica's shoulder "And remember, Heather is my problem. Ryan is yours."

"Eh, so you're here for a fight?" Asked KidLeomon "You're on!"

"That's right!" Shouted Ryan "We're not going down without a fight!"

"Alright then, Reload! Floramon!" Shouted Heather, pointing the screen of her Digivice out towards KidLeomon. A green light shot out of the screen and formed into Floramon in front of Heather.

"Hah!" Shouted KidLeomon "How about we make this a little more fun, if I can't beat you in one hit you can have the key!"

"Hahaha!" Laughed Heather "Deal, but I don't think you know what you're up against. Floramon, it's time to Digivolve!"

Once again a beam of green light shot out of Heather's Digivice. It hit Floramon and caused the Digimon to transform into its Champion form, Kiwimon.

"Miss, I don't think _you _know what you're up against." Said KidLeomon "Prince of the Lions!"

Suddenly a golden light formed in front of KidLeomon. The light stretched out, forming a line of golden light. And then it turned into the shape of a cutlass sword. A golden cutlass sword made of light, similar to Excalibur or Arthurian legend. KidLeomon leaped forward, sword in hand, directly at Kiwimon. Before the bird Digimon could even dodge, KidLeomon drove the blade of the sword right into Kiwimon's body. After piercing the Digimon's body, the golden sword burst into a bright, golden light.

When the light faded all that remained was KidLeomon standing before a defeated Floramon. Floramon was just laying on the ground, unable to move after such a powerful attack. And that's when tragedy struck once again. A green light emitted out of Heather's pants pocket. And then the green key slipped out of the pocket and floated over in front of Ryan. He reached out and grabbed the key that he had just won, and then a yellow light appeared before him. Once the light faded it revealed itself to be a yellow Digivice.

Meanwhile, Floramon layed helplessly on the ground, unable to move. She no longer had a key to keep her in the human world. And she had been defeated by KidLeomon. So just like the four Liollmon she was sucked up through the small rift between the human world and the Yellow Zone in the Digital World that had been created in order to let in KidLeomon.

"Floramon!"


	6. I Want to be Stronger

**Hey guys, Bolto Here. I just want to say that I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been a little busy recently. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but I've recently started school again so I have a little less free time.**

**I also just want to thank all of you for supporting me and this story. It's been a lot of fun so far.**

* * *

><p>"Hyokomon, I want to be strong." Said Catherine, talking to her partner Digimon who was sitting on the foot of her bed.<p>

"Girls aren't supposed to be strong, they're supposed to be effeminate!" Shot back Hyokomon.

"Hey! That's not true! And anyways, I meant the two of us together," Said Catherine "The only time we've been in a battle together we lost, remember."

"Yes, I remember quite well!" Grumble Hyokomon.

"I was thinking that maybe it's time that we start training. Just in case." Suggested Catherine.

"But what do we need to worry about?" Asked Hyokomon "You heard Jessica, Floramon is out of the picture. We're fine!"

"Yeah, but there is still one more key out there. We don't know what Digimon has it or whose hands it will fall into..." Said Catherine.

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind getting back into training. I haven't done it in such a long time, and I can't even remember the last time I was at such a weak level in the Digital World." Said Hyokomon.

"Were you really that strong back in the Digital World?" Catherine asked her partner.

"Of course I was!" Squawked Hyokomon in a matter of fact tone "Of course back then I wasn't Hyokomon, I was _Buraimon, the Outlaw King_!"

"Outlaw King? So you were like a bad guy or something?" Asked Catherine with a confused look on her face.

"Well it was more of a nickname than anything. Or more of a name given to me an old prophecy."

"Old prophecy...?"

"Yeah, each zone has a great prophecy. And the prophecy in the Orange Zone is that a bird Digimon that bears the title of the Outlaw King will be the one to decide the fate of the entire world."

"Wait, you're trying to tell someone like you has powers like that?" Asked Catherine giving her partner a strange look "You don't look like the 'fate of the entire world is in my hands' king of type."

"Well, it _is_ just a prophecy. To my knowledge none of the prophecies have ever come true." Responded Hyokomon.

There stood Catherine, standing in front of the Digital Gate in the middle of her school's courtyard. It was a Saturday, so nobody was even at the school. So she didn't need to worry about being caught. But even then, she was still nervous about what she was going to do. She had only fought alongside Hyokomon once, and they had last that first and only fight fairly easily. And she really had no control on which Digimon she could extract from the gate. But you need to take some risks if you wish to become stronger.

She pulled the orange key out of her pocket and held it in her palm, facing the Digital Gate. The key sat motionless for a few seconds but then began to shine and lift out of her palm. The key lifted itself until it was pointed directly at the keyhole in the giant, stone Digital Gate. Then a beam of orange light shot out of the tip and into the keyhole. The keyhole went from being a hole in a giant stone wall into a portal to another world. And out of that portal jumped a yellow, worm-like Digimon.

It was a lot bigger than any worm Catherine had ever seen. It was mostly yellow, although its underside was a bright red. And it had bright blue pincers paired with two black, jagged markings that resembled squinted eyes. To Catherine, who was afraid of any bug of any kind, it was one of the most terrifying creatures in existence.

"Oh God! A bug!" Shouted Catherine stumbling back.

"Don't worry!" Shouted Hyokomon, withdrawing his katana from its sheath strapped to his back "I'll defeat it for you, Catherine!"

"Oh what do we have here? The Outlaw King? In such a pathetic form? AHAHA!" Spat the menacing insect.

"Even in this form I'll destroy for scaring my lady!" Squawked Hyokomon "Cleaving Cut!"

Hyokomon charged at the enemy Digimon, blade drawn. But as he was swinging the blade at the enemy, it leaped up into the air, dodging his attack.

"Electro Thread!" Shouted the worm, shooting a white thread out of its pincer. The thread wrapped around Hyokomon, binding his arms so that he could not use his arms. And then the thread began to pulse with electricity, violently shocking Hyokomon.

"Hyokomon!" Shouted Catherine in horror.

"Outlaw's... Apprentice!" Shouted Hyokomon, even as he was being shocked. Suddenly his entire body burst into a ball of fire, destroying the electric thread. And then two gigantic wings of fire spread out from the fire ball. Using the two wings of fire, Hyokomon propelled himself directly at the enemy Digimon, slamming right into it before it could dodge. The impact of the fireball not only caused the Digimon to burst into flames as well, but it sent it hurtling back through the portal into the Digital World, which dissipated immediately afterwords.

"Hyokomon! We did it! We won!" Catherine shouted running over to her partner as the flames around him quickly began to die. Once the flames completely faded she picked him up into a close embrace.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_First came the Leader in Blue,_

_Second came the Warrior in Orange,_

_Third came the Friend in Indigo,_

_Fourth came the Rival in Green,_

_Fifth came the Maiden in Violet,_

_Sixth came the Champion in Yellow,_

_Seventh came the Messenger in Red..._


End file.
